


Pink Cherry Lotus

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Japanese language, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Poetry, Relationship Study, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: You have lost your way. Let me show you how to fight the current.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember _effeuiller la marguerite_.

_Hasu_

Weightless  
In my hands,  
Soft as satin  
Against the pad  
Of my finger

_Ai_

I whisper  
Pulling a petal  
Free

_Kirai_

It cries  
As it falls  
Down

_Bōkyaku_

Fluttering  
Struggling in the wind  
Drowning

_Shi_

Stem up  
Bloom down  
You float  
Away from me

_Anata_

Are precious  
to the Academy  
of Hope

_Takara_

With your lips  
Stained red,  
Pink tears  
Dripping  
From your hand

_Naku_

For me,  
as i Pull  
another Off

_Watashi ga  
_ _Kirai desu?_

How long  
Will this last?

_Osore_

Of me  
Of yourself  
Of us

_Zetsubō_

Is your pollen  
Roots dug deep  
In rancid soil

_Kibō_

Seeps through  
Muddled by  
The mind

_Watashimori_

Carries the last  
Finger back  
To me

_Watashi ga  
_ _Suki desu?_

Your ray of hope,  
Dressed in despair

_Kiku_

As I sigh  
Your name  
Into the breeze

_Makotoni_

I want  
An answer  
This time

_Sōki_

Why you bloomed  
For me,  
And nobody else.


End file.
